Kingdom Hearts Keyblade children
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Like an angel who has forsaken sympathy rise up young boy and make yourself a legend. With Keyblade in hand Shinji Ikari must travel his post third Impact world and seal the Keyhole before NERV can plunge his world into Darkness. Many will help him, many will hunt him, but is the enemy really NERV or something much darker from beyond there world? Find out here NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Heart Keyblade Children

ESKK: hey my first EVA KH crossover fanfic enjoy!

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Spells,"**

_Character singing_

(Scene change)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Kingdom Hearts only the Keyblades that appear and some of the OC's

(Start)

In the year 2000 a cataclysmic event known as Second Impact shook the earth to its core. The ocean was stained red killing off thousands of sea life and many coastal cities were flooded with rising sea waters. But this world is just a small part of something much bigger that very few know about. After all it takes in One Key to connect the hearts of many.

Currently the years was 2004 as a young Shinji Ikari was alone at the park as a woman named Yui Ikari was watching her son. What very few people knew was that Yui Ikari wasn't just a scientist but she herself was once an apprentice in the Keyblade but now she is a master who has yet to take on an apprentice herself. The Keyblade is a powerful weapon that takes the form which a person's heart is filled with and it was through her sheer hard work that Yui had become Master Yui.

Yui sighed before walking up to Shinji sense it was getting late as Shinji looked at her. "Let's go home Shinji-kun," the mother said before Shinji nodded and followed her. As they walked Yui looked at the stars as did Shinji as Yui decided to speak. "You know they say all the stars in the sky represents other worlds," Yui said as Shinji listened. "So if that's true then there are other humans besides us out there living their own lives," she continued as Shinji wondered where she was going with this. "It also means there can be many friendships out there waiting to be made all you have to do is take the first step," Yui said making Shinji smile.

"Then... I want to go out there and meet all those people and maybe I might not be lonely anymore," Shinji said as Yui looked around and saw no one in the park they were walking through. Yui then summoned her Keyblade which was called Destinies Play which was a Keyblade that resembled that of both science and magic. She then held it by the blade so the handle was in front of Shinji as she kneeled in front of him.

"In this hand you hold this key... so long as you have the makings then through this simple act of taking its wielder you shall one day be... and you will find me son... no oceans will contain you no boundaries around, above, or below so long as you champion the ones you hold dear," Yui chanted as Shinji didn't know why or what this weapon his mother summoned out of thin air was but he felt so much light coming from it almost like it was a part of his mother's heart.

Shinji then grasped the handle as Yui smiled before looking at Shinji. "Just don't tell you father or anyone or else the magic will wear off," Yui said with a small smile on her face.

(Scene break)

I've been having these weird thoughts lately…

Weird thoughts

Like is any of this for real or not…

Real or not

And also are these images dreams or memories…

*Insert Simple and Clean KH 1 op

Shinji opened his eyes and found himself falling or maybe sinking in an ocean of red. As he continued to sink he soon found himself on dry land where Tokyo 3 was near the ocean.

In front of Shinji in the water was a pale skinned, red eyed boy with white hair dressed in a school uniform as he turned to him and stretched his hand out to him with a wayward smile on his face as if he didn't notice a tidal wave of the red water coming at him. Shinji reacted and tried to get him out of there before he was soon taken by the wave also. He was under water when he saw the boy in said water still reaching out to him. Shinji reacted and tried to grab his hand before a strong current had dragged him somewhere else.

Shinji found himself rising and getting out of the water before noticing Asuka waving at him alongside Rei before he ran up to them and smiled. Asuka soon pointed at the sky before Shinji turned and noticed it was him who was falling to the earth. Shinji then was surprised as he was falling backwards before noticing he was sinking again and when he did everything went black.

*End simple and clean

*Insert Dive to the heart

Shinji finds himself in the same train station from his dreams but his younger self isn't there for some reason so this must be dream, yeah, a dream about causing third impact. He gets up and looks around the place as it appears that there is another car with a figure there standing, he walks towards as it appears to be a person in armor and is male. Shinji opens the door that leads to another cart but no one is there now and the armored figure is gone.

"You...you're the son of Yui Ikari..." A voice spoke to him as Shinji is paralyzed in fear, the mysterious figure is still present in the other cart and is still standing there for some reason. He looks outside to see nothing as the train is still moving but something doesn't seem right in the air and the scenery shifts to a destroyed Germany with gunshots heard in the background and screaming.

"Follow my voice..." It said as Shinji continues to follow it to the next cart, he steps out on the bridge as ashes fills his lungs but gets inside quickly before it took over. In front of him is three shining lights, the first one flies towards his hand and it turns into a keyblade while the second disappears and the other burns up into sparks.

"Shinji Ikari, this keyblade is bestrode upon you."

"B-But why? I nearly destroyed the world, this belongs to someone else-you got the wrong person!"

"I believe I have the right one, you see, darkness is returning once again and a prophecy states that four wielders and a, Nobody must stop it. The first wielder is you."

"Why me?" Shinji asks.

"Because you will suffer for your act but at the same time, you will have what it takes to fight the darkness." The voice replied to him.

"The second wielder is a girl who lost everything and wants to reclaim it. Though it might be difficult to have her trust..." It continued.

"The third will be an agent of vengeance and sparks hope amongst an oppressed people but uses his keyblade for bloodshed..."

"While the four is a daughter of a fool." It ended with a vague hint on who it is.

"Now, Shinji, go."

"But..." The whole room lights up.

Shinji soon found himself in the plug but the screen shows nothing but black. "Was that a dream or was it real," Shinji asked himself before he summoned his Keyblade which surprised him. The blade was in the shape of and angel wing as the teeth had the design of feathers, the guard had what looked like a square like shape but the design resembled a shield of sorts, and finally the key chain had what looked like a halo with wings around it with a red gem in the center.

"It wasn't a dream!" he exclaimed as he wondered how he would get out. Shinji then remembered his mother and some of her words of wisdom. "If I'm trapped in darkness the door to light will show me home," Shinji said as he swore he felt his mother's touch. That was when Shinji saw a light in front of him before it formed into a door of pure light. "The door to light," Shinji thought before going through not caring where it would take him.

When Shinji came too he found himself in a bed as he looked to his side and saw a fresh set of cloths for him. Shinji got up and noticed a window before looking outside and seeing the red LCL Sea. Shinji sighed knowing he was still in his world before changing into his new cloths.

He took notice that the Black and purple pants were just his size as the shirt was a sleeveless zip up shirt, the jacket Shinji was given was short sleeved barely going past his elbows but the jacked did have leather pads on the shoulders.

Shinji then placed the shoes on and saw they were a perfect fit as the main theme of the clothing was purple and black. "Now to figure out where I am," Shinji said wondering how ling he's been out.

Shinji gets out of the house and it appears to be wrecked already from third impact, it also appears that he is in Germany with a large wall separating the place. He continues to walk and sees numerous military patrol scouting the area, they have an emblem reading WILLE on them, the soldier don't seem to notice Shinji so he keeps walking. He spots a TV in the store.

"While the world is repairing itself from third impact which was caused by an accidental breach in NERV, a question is, how will the world survive?" It appears that NERV has covered up that he is the cause of third impact which was a relief form some reason though Shinji can't help but feel guilty for this. It was then that the screen changes to mysterious disappearances and sightings of strange shadow-like creatures that are prowling over the area.

"The number of disappearances have slowly increased for the past months and it is unknown if they are connected to the strange shadow creature sightings, now for analyst Jones. So Jones, what do you think of the idea of these creatures responsible for the disappearances? And why do you think they are connected to either WILLE or the Firefly?" The reporter asks. 

"Honestly I have no clue these creatures are like something out of a fantasy book or maybe a horror movie. Though the best thing we can do is remain calm and try and figure out if they have weaknesses in case they ARE the cause of the disappearances," Jones said as he honestly didn't think WILLE or Firefly were behind this which was new.

Shinji then kept walking wondering if these creature were the ones that voice was talking about. As Shinji walked he noticed someone running out of an ally scared out of his wits. As he ran a shadow creature came out and grabbed him and sunk its claws into his chest without making a hole. Once he did that the creature pulled out a ball of light before it turned into a crystal red ball before devouring it.

The shadow creature was completely black as it had beading yellow eyes and antennas on its head as Shinji was a bit scared. The creature saw Shinji as its next pray as Shinji knew he couldn't run from it especially when its friends showed up. Then out of reflex Shinji's Keyblade known as Savior appeared in Shinji's hand catching him off guard before the blade took control of his hand and pointed at the creatures as the creatures seemed to be afraid of the weapon.

"Ok this should make things simple," Shinji said before charging at his opponents and hitting them with the Keyblade causing them to turn into smoke signaling them as dead. "Ok I think I'm getting the hang of this," Shinji said as he was ready to defeat these creatures. After a while Shinji took care of them all as he wondered if that guy had his soul stolen. "No time to think about then I have to find my friends," Shinji said before running off. As he ran he soon arrived at a town square that had a fountain with a plaque that was most likely supposed to mean something.

"Shinji it's been a while," came a familiar voice as Shinji turned and was met with Kaji.

"Kaji you're ok," Shinji said as Kaji sighed.

"You know those creatures will keep coming after you so long as you wield the Keyblade," Kaji said as Shinji was shocked mainly because Kaji was holding a weapon that seems to be a mix between a Gun and a sword.

"Well I didn't ask for this," Shinji said before throwing the Keyblade away from him but it only came back to him.

"Kid believe it or not that weapon is very picky about its wielders and once it's chosen you there's no changing its mind," Kaji said as Kaji pointed his Gunblade at Shinji.

"Kaji-san why are you pointing that thing at me?" Shinji asked as Kaji sighed.

"Going to test you see if you have what it takes to wield that fancy sword of yours," Kaji said as Shinji got into a battle stance.

Shinji went into his battle stance as Kaji dashes towards him, he simply blocks the attack then attempts to trip him only for the agent to back away from him. Kaji twirls his gunblade at him as it appears that Shinji is going to make another strike. The agent fires his the long range mode of his gun only for Shinji to do a front roll while dodging them. The boy swings his sword towards his feet but Kaji jumps and kicks him in the face which knocks back Shinji.

"Alright, you're pretty decent but you need some work. Welcome to the militarized zone."

"Militarized?" Shinji gasps.

"Ever since the Purger-WILLE war, WILLE decided to create these large walls to separate them from the purgers as war ravaged the land but it looks like the purgers are losing because of outside intervention." Kaji replied.

"Outside intervention? You mean those creatures?"

"No, there's another wielder in the purger sector who is killing their forces, setting fire to bases and often killing high valued generals of the purger army."

"Who are the purgers anyway?" Shinji asks him.

"Psychos who believe EVA pilots are traitors to humanity alongside anyone who was born before second impact, they believed that the pilots caused third impact and put the world in the state it is." Kaji answered while they walked pass by numerous patrols, they walk passed a shop as the news reads that there are no surviving pilots and it sends a shock-wave amongst the crowd as a man proudly walks in.

"Things have gotten worse ever since third impact..." In the store, the man maniacally smiles at the news.

"DEATH TO THE TRAITORS!" He opens his jacket to show that he has a bomb strapped on to him as Kaji and Shinji stop and hear the yell. An explosion happens as the store is destroyed, Kaji causes Shinji to duck down as smoke fills the area. Shinji hears a scream and tries to get up only for Kaji to stop him, a woman comes out of the smoke while holding her dismembered arm.

It was then an undercover purger assault team run out of the houses and fire at civilians, they all have bombs strapped to their chests.

"Shinji, we need to go!"

"But those people," Shinji said unaware of a camera following his every move.

"We can't help them right now you're too valuable for the Purgers to kill," Kaji said as Shinji was getting mad.

"I'm not some item just because I can wield the Keyblade I'm my own person!" Shinji yelled just as the creatures from before appeared but this time they brought help as some looking like Soldiers appeared.

"Damn Heartless," Kaji said as he covered Shinji. The Purgers didn't stand a chance against these Heartless as they were consumed by their own darkness and had their hearts taken from them. More and more Heartless appeared as Kaji knew one thing. "With this many there's bound to be a boss nearby," Kaji said as he had to change his plans. "Shinji we need to find these Heartless leader otherwise they'll keep attacking," Kaji explained as Shinji nodded.

"O-ok but how will we find it?" Shinji asked as Kaji smirked.

"Just follow me," Kaji said before the duo started running the opposite direction of where everyone was running. It was soon that they arrived at a Park as Shinji saw it looked really nice. That was before pillars rose up blocking all forms of exit as from the sky pieces of a suit of armor fell down. Once it was down the armor started floating as it turned into more of a humanoid body. "Shinji I'll handle the small fry you take care of the big guy," Kaji said before he dashed off to fight the smaller Heartless.

Shinji gulped before drawing his Keyblade. "Really wish I could have some help right about now," Shinji said unaware that the Camera from before had already sent the signal to WILLE's Wundur.

The large armored heartless throws a claw at Shinji but rolls to the right only for another to swat him and knocks him down. He gets up as he spots a weak point of the large armored figure, Shinji throws his keyblade at it and it strikes it in there and slightly stumbles from the impact. The makeshift boomerang lands back towards Shinji as he catches it, the heartless tries to throw another claw at him but Shinji jumps on it then finally hits the creature in the weak point which causes it to fall apart. Kaji finishes off the smaller heartless and throws it away in disgust.

"Kaji, what's going on!?"

"Ever since third impact happened and the birth of the purgers, creatures called the heartless began to appear because of them." Kaji explained as it appears that someone else has taken down the purger suicide bombers and heartless. On the rooftop building is an armored figure grabbing a bomber by his throat with Shinji watching in horror, the bomber has a defused bomb on his chest with all of the cords ripped out of it. He has a satisfied look on his face as he knows if this person kills him, he will be a hero and a martyr for the purgers and be there in heaven with Runge Lunge

"Kill me if you want, our cause is stronger than your blade!" The purger yelled at him.

"Cause? You people are like the Nazi's...contradictory-" He turns around and throws him into the floor as he gets up while coughing then kicks him in the stomach.

"-And stupid!" The armored boy rips off the bomb from his chest.

"I'm not going to kill you, I want you to remember."

"Remember what?" The purger asks.

The Keyblade wielder held his Blade at the Purgers neck ready to kill him as Shinji was ready to intervene. "I want you to remember that I let you live THIS time to make sure that you let the other Purgers know that I'll be coming after them and I want you to know the next time we meet you'll be dead," the Keybearer said as Shinji noticed that the Armored warriors Keyblade was a mix between darkness and light it had the demonic eye that all dark Keyblades seem to have as it looked like it had both black feathered wings and white feathered wings as the design.

The warrior then let go of the Purger before leaving as Shinji could tell that that blader needed help. That was when Shinji looked up and saw the Wundur flying above him and Kaji as Shinji wondered if he should run or stand his ground. That was when VTOL's landed around him all of them were WILLE soldiers as they pointed their guns at Shinji who held his Keyblade at the ready. Shinji soon noticed that those, guns weren't the standard assault rifles as they looked more like they had Tasers attached to them.

"What's going on?" Shinji asked before he felt himself get zapped and lost consciousness again as the WILLE soldier went to grab Shinji and make sure he didn't try and escape again.

"We got him Captain Katsuragi," a soldier said into the comm. links as Shinji was knocked out with his Keyblade lying next to him.

"Good bring him aboard the Wundur and make sure that weapon of his is out of his reach," Misato said before the Soldier nodded and went to carry out the order.

(Scene break)

When Shinji came too he noticed that he was in a cage with his cloths still on as he got up and noticed a collar around his neck as Shinji tried to get it off but it wouldn't budge. "What's going on?" Shinji asked wondering where his Keyblade was. That was when Shinji noticed a girl outside his cell door. "Hey can you tell me where I am and what's going on?" Shinji asked as he walked over to the cage of the cell.

The girl turns around to reveal that she has brown hair and is wearing a beret, she looks familiar to Toji's sister.

"Oh yes, you're on the wunder and...well...you just been-" It was then someone barges in the room to reveal to be Asuka who has a very angered look on her face. It's her fault that someone important to her is dead and now, its, payback time.

Shinji is joyed to see her alive only for the German to punch the glass "You think killing these things is going to bring my brother back!?" She lets go of the screen as it appears that he doesn't want to talk to her.

"Brother?" Shinji asks as he didn't know that Asuka doesn't have brother...or does she?

Asuka just left as Shinji didn't know Asuka had a brother but what he did know was he had to get out of here and fast. When Asuka was gone Shinji turned to the girl wearing the beret. "Hey miss what is this thing around my neck?" Shinji asked as the girl sighed.

"It's a DSS Choker basically it's a bomb that if you do something that the one who put it on you doesn't like then it will activate and kill you," the girl said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok what is it set too?" Shinji asked as the girl looked at Shinji.

"It's set to if you get into an EVA and awaken it," she said as Shinji nodded.

Shinji then reached out with his right hand before his Keyblade appeared in his hand. "That's good to know," he said before he used his Keyblade to unlock the door and allowed him to escape.

"Wait where are you going?!" she asked as she had to call security.

"To see Misato and figure out what the heck is going on around here!" Shinji said as the girl could tell Shinji needed answers and he deserved them just as much as anyone. She then winked at Shinji before he got the message and hit her with his Keyblade making look like he resisted arrest.

Shinji then began running out of the brig and into the rest of the Wundur and thus Shinji began searching for Misato hoping she was on board.

He avoids the crewmen as he creeps in the ship with his keyblade in hand and ready for anything to happen, Shinji finds the command room and hears what sounds like to be arguing.

"Asuka, the Firefly and Shinji aren't working together not even he would agree with that psycho!" Misato yelled at her lieutenant with her huffing at the thought.

"Well how do you know!?" Asuka yelled back at her only for Shinji to enter the commander room.

"Who the heck is Firefly?" Shinji asked as he wanted answers.

"SHINJI?!" both Misato and Asuka yelped in surprise wondering how he got out and how he got his weapon back.

"I came looking for answers and someone is going to give them to me!" Shinji demanded as Misato glared at him.

"And if we don't?" Misato asked as Shinji glared.

"Then I'm leaving," Shinji countered as Misato chuckled.

"You can't leave Shinji so long as you have the DSS choker on you your fate is in the hands of WILLE," Misato said as Shinji was gripping his Keyblade hard turning his hands white.

It was then that Shinji noticed something creeping up on Asuka as he recognized it as a Heartless as he quickly sprinted forward. Misato thought Shinji was going to attack her and was reaching for her gun before the next words shocked her. "Misato LOOK OUT!" he called before pushing Misato out of the way and killing the Heartless.

Asuka was surprised as she wondered how that thing was able to get into the Wundur when there security is top notched. "Man was wondering if that little guy would have gotten the lady for sure," came a voice as out of the corner of the room was a black coated man as he seemed to be laid back.

"Wait where the Hell did he come from?" Asuka asked as she grabbed her gun as did Misato before pointing it at him.

"Hey those little peashooters won't do much to me," the man said before turning to Shinji. "Man you really do look like him wonder if you fight like him," the man said as Shinji knew what that meant. Shinji then took a battle stance but the man didn't even bother to summon a weapon. "Hey let's not fight here this room is way too cramped for my taste how about up top sense there's a big fella up there getting ready to attack," the man said before the Wundur shook and a screen showed a giant Heartless with a huge hole in its chest in the shape of a heart. "That my friends it what is called a Dark Side Heartless and trust me when I say there must be a huge source of Darkness here for it to appear," the man said as Shinji knew he had to take care of it.

Shinji then ran past the black coated man as Asuka called out to him.

"Baka where are you going!?" the German demanded as Shinji smirked.

"To fight the Heartless," Shinji called as he was already out of the room.

"Well then I guess introductions are needed, the name is Axel," the man began as he took off his hood to reveal spikey Red hair, greed eyes with tear drops painted below his eyes. "Got it memorized?" he asked pointing to his head as if to make sure they memorized his name.

Another hooded figure appears and she removes her hood to reveal that she has black hair with red highlights, the girl pulls out her pistol that is a P226 handgun with a ghost ring attachment to it Axel sighs at her as it appears that Angel sent her to watch over him.

"Well if it isn't it neon organization 13's personal assassin? How's it going Xeymil? What's with the peashooter?" Axel asks her.

"I'm fighting humans so they would die by their own weapons." She turns to Shinji as she holsters the gun.

"So you must be the wielder..." Ximeyl observed him while circling Shinji, another heartless lunges towards them from a ceiling but the assassins raises her handgun again and shoots it which causes the creature to fall over them.

"What the-how did you do that!?" Axel asks her as a heartless can only be taken down only by a keyblade or a Nobodies weapon.

"No time to explain, Ikari, let's take it down." She spawns a weapon similar to a Tommy gun or mini-gun but more of a light machine gun resembling an LSAT.

Shinji started heading to the top deck and found himself facing the Darkside heartless as none of the weapons WILLE fired at it did any harm to it. Axel smirked before from out of flames he summoned his Chakrams as he took a battle stance that showed how laid back he was even in battle.

"Ok the Darkside weak spots are its hands and its legs so when it attacks in anyway then we can strike and luckily sense it's slow we have a better chance at beating it Key bearer," Ximeyl said as Shinji nodded and thus they began their attack on the Heartless.

The giant heartless seems to be able to summon more of it when it slams its hands into the ground and when it gets on its knees it can fire energy blast from it that home in on its target. Shinji saw it slam its hand into the ground allowing Shinji ample time to strike so he attacked the Heartless as he can tell that even though it didn't seem to affect it he was doing damage to it.

Ximeyl fired her weapon at the Heartless eyes as she was going to make sure this ugly thing dies.

The large heartless covers its eyes in pain as it slowly backs away from Ximeyl as she continues to rain fire at it, Axel jumps and slashes its head with a chakrams then summoning a fire spell which causes an explosion from the back of its head. Shinji runs towards the large creature and stabs it in the eye right before it could strike him again. Shinji avoids the swing and slashes it in the arm again then jumps on it while throwing the keyblade at its face.

"You know it's not a smart idea, right?" Axel taunted as it appears that Shinji is an amateur at fighting this thing. The two nobodies jump on the right arm with Ximeyl firing her weapon and giving supporting fire on it, finally in the distance Asuka has enough. A light spawns on her hand which forms a keyblade, she had this ever since she saved Mari from a heartless.

"It's mine!" She yelled and lunges towards the beast and stabs it in the final eye then decapitates it, the heartless falls over and black smoke appears from its body thus signaling that its dead.

"Well...that was something." Axel observed Asuka.

"Indeed it was, I must go now." Ximeyl left the three.

"To do more shady work?" Axel sarcastically asks her which causes her to stop walking.

"What?" The assassin asks him.

"I heard what you do you crazy bitch. You rape, murder, kill and the cycle repeats...and nobodies aren't supposed to rape, so why do you so it?"

Ximeyl didn't answer but instead opened a corridor to Darkness before leaving.

Shinji was catching his breath as he never knew he was this strong without the EVA. Axel of course had a cocky remark to give before he also opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Well I gotta split so I'll see you later Shinji," Axel said before leaving.

Shinji looked at his Keyblade as he wondered what powers were hidden inside it.

(Scene break)

Shinji sat in the chair inside the command of room of the wunder as Asuka lets her keyblade lean on a nearby table, it looks more like an axe mixed with a sword that represents her aggressive personality. Misato enters the room alongside Ritsuko.

"So you want to know the truth right?" Misato asks him.

"Y-Yes..."

"What are about to tell you is going change everything even to you, years ago when you tried to save Rei..." Ritsuko is lost in her own words as it's hard to explain to Shinji already.

"You killed everyone...you killed my brother..." Asuka growled at him as she is tempted to use the keyblade at him now which causes Misato to signal security.

"I killed everyone? Asuka, speak clearly." Shinji advised.

"I SAID YOU KILLED EVERYONE! BACK HOME, I HAD SOMEONE TO CARE ABOUT AND ONE DAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Asuka, the great purge wasn't Shinji's fault." Ritsuko said to her.

"OH YEAH, THEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOOSE SOMEONE WHO WAS LIKE A SON TO YOU!?"

"Drop the keyblade!" Misato yelled at her as it appears that somehow the weapon just teleported to Asuka's hand as she was angry now with the girl not knowing at all.

"What do you mean drop it!?" She notices that she's holding the keyblade and throws it on the ground in rage.

"Like I said before, you started third impact and I know everyone is on edge but...you have to get used to it." Ritsuko continued after Asuka left the room.

"So what happened to her brother then? Was he her younger brother?" Shinji asks.

"Purgers happened there like a modern version of Nazi's mixed with terrorists but targeting EVA pilots whether they be NERV of WILLE," Ritsuko said as Shinji thought about it.

"Now how about you start explaining how you got out of Unit 1 from the deep vacuums of space where no one can hear you scream," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"Well before waking up I heard this voice telling me about the Keyblade it said I had to find the other two, one who became in a way a murderer while the other lost her way then I woke up in the EVA's plug. I tried to figure out a way out before I remembered what my mother once told me when I was in a dark situation, and well this Door to Light appeared," Shinji said as that was all he remembered before waking up in that shack in Germany.

"Door to light yeah some soldiers talked about seeing the same thing and some of them went through and came back spewing out nonsense of different colorful worlds," Misato said as Shinji knew that wasn't nonsense.

"It's not nonsense," Shinji said as Ritsuko heard.

"Excuse me?" Misato asked as Shinji sighed.

"Those places were other universes or Worlds that don't even know about us," Shinji said as Ritsuko glanced at him.

"And where's your proof," Ritsuko asked as she was a woman of science.

"Well... look at the starts in the sky there are as many stars in the sky as there is worlds out there and well each of those stars represents another world," Shinji said remembering what his mother once told him.

"And who told you that?" Misato sighed as it appears that Shinji has turned insane from isolation.

"My mother." Shinji replied.

"I think those are just bedtime stories but after what happened for the past fourteen years, don't know what's real anymore." Ritsuko commented.

"Look I don't need any more proof besides the heartless and the Keyblade," Shinji said as Misato sighed.

"So you expect us to believe that other realities exist and the only way to get to them is magic!" Misato demanded as Shinji sighed.

"No but what do you expect especially when the Heartless eat their victims hearts or souls in this case," Shinji yelled remembering his first encounter with them. "Also, who is the Firefly?" Shinji asks them.

"No one has gotten close enough to find out," Misato said as Shinji wondered if he could get close.

"Now that we have both sides of the explanations done with there is one more problem to deal with, NERV," Ritsuko said as Shinji nodded.

"But what does NERV have to do with me?" Shinji asked as he wanted to know what it had to do with him.

(Oh, I thought we were focusing on organization 13 but whatever)

"You see, NERV wants to use your keyblade so they could open the door that was created by the lances thus spreading instrumentality throughout the universe. If what you said is true then its not our world that's in danger, it's the multiverse. It has some kind of keyhole and we believe that your weapon can seal it for good." Ritsuko replied to Shinji.

"Instrumentality?" Shinji asks her.

"Yes, a project that involves using human souls to combine into one singular being."

"But couldn't Asuka help them also sense she wields a Keyblade?" Shinji asked as Misato nodded.

"Yes but we makes sure she's guarded 24/7 now Shinji I'm asking you will you help us fight NERV and the Heartless?" Misato asked as Shinji thought about it.

"Ok but under one condition," Shinji said as Misato listened. "I am never forced to pilot Evangelion again," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

"Deal," Misato said as Shinji smiled.

(TBC)

AN: Finally finished with editing and can finally see this bad boy published so I hope to see you all again next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdome Hearts Keyblade Children

ESKK: Finally a second chapter any who onward and forward!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or Kingdom Hearts so read now.

(Start)

(Purger base in Afghanistan)

A soldier is tied to a chair as something is beating him, it is a hand and it has a black sleeve on it. The unknown interrogator makes an uppercut while another is walking behind him and looking at her gun and reloading it and checking the bullets then cocking the top part of it. The soldier heaves in pain as the person who tied him up is revealed: He has an eye patch and scars on his face, he is organization 13's sharpshooter, Xigbar with his partner Xemyil.

"Alright, now what were you doing with a keyblade?" He punches him again.

"Answer!"

"We were trying to see if we can create more Keyblades so we may be able to destroy the creatures, NERV, and WILLE," the Purger leader said as Xigbar laughed.

"Man what a stupid idea then you can't artificially create a keyblade unless you passed a certain test to EARN you Keyblade but too bad you will never earn it," Xigbar said before he motioned to Xemyil who nodded and pointed her gun at the Purger.

"Wait please we can work together!" but alas his please only met deaf ear as the Purger was shot dead.

Xemyil looks at the dead purger, he was part of the scientific division that mistook the plans of Ansem the wise for super soldier formula's and ended up capturing numerous pilots to test it. The result was an artificial nobody that had the balance of nobody and human weaponry...the ultimate tool for warfare of all kinds, suddenly her nose starts to bleed as memories come back to her. She picks up a document to see her old name, Emily Foster, the daughter of Doctor Scorsese Foster who was involved with project MARIA and project ENDER.

"You alright?" Xigbar asks.

"No...I just remembered everything, they took us here." She walks around the place as the memories of the experiments flood back to her. They first break you through means of embarrassment, then they get to work with your mind and when your mind is gone, they get to work with your soul and finally your heart. Xemyil grabs an M60 machine gun from a nearby weapons cache.

"What do you think you're doing?" Xigbar asks as he smiles to where this is leading to, the door nearby opens to reveal a child of the purger they killed.

"Father-" The child is shot by a hail of bullets by Xemyil and falls dead on the floor as numerous civilians run away from the sight.

"The purgers deserve death..." Xemyil growled as she walks past Xigbar as he sighs.

"You know you surprise me right?" He said with a grin only to be responded with silence.

"Just go enjoy your spoils of war." The, Nobody walks while firing her gun as it appears that these people don't deserve the wrath of her weapon, she guns down a fleeing child and mother while their father tries to get his AK47 only for Xemyil to throw a grenade at him. The girl picks up a M1014 shotgun from a corpse of an elderly person who was trying to defend himself only to end up as the victim's fires it at more soldiers with Xigbar laughing at the sight because of her talents. As the hours went by, it wasn't an act issued by the organization, no, it was an act of a vengeful berserker.

Xigbar continues to watch as it appears that his partner is nowhere to be seen at the moment so he waits for her. A dark portal opens up to reveal Axel and Xion, they are surprised at the amount of death just to find one guy.

"Holy crap, did you get bored or something Xigs!?" Axel sarcastically asks before whistling at the sight with a disgusted Xion.

"Nope, its neon organization 13's personal assassin." He replied.

"Where is she?" Xion asks.

"I don't-" They here a scream from a woman.

"STOP, THIS IS RAPE!" Xion runs past Axel and Xigbar, there is blood all over the place as she continues to run.

The young woman continues to struggle against the Nobodies grip but can't because of her magic and strength.

"Shut up you purger whore!" Xemyil shouted as she strips the woman only for Xion to bust open the door.

"Stop this has gone too far!" Xion yelled as she summoned her kingdom key keyblade.

"Shut up they deserve to suffer!" Xemyil yelled but Xion knew this was wrong.

"The purgers bad but don't take your anger out on the people who were brainwashed with their beliefs!" Xion replied to her.

"What anger we don't have hearts to feel anger with," Xemyil said as she knew she was just a shell.

"We may not have hearts but this still doesn't make it right!" Xion yelled as Xemyil chuckled.

"So you saying you're against the Organization also," the assassin said as she glanced at Xemyil.\

"I'm not, nobodies have limits too!" She replied as Xemyil lets the poor woman go.

"Let me tell you this, how does it feel to wake up one day to see that the people who praised you because you can save the world suddenly proclaim as a traitor to humanity?" Xemiyl asks her.

"Honestly I don't know sense I have no memories of any life before the Organization," Xion began catching Xemyil slightly by surprise. "The only things of memories I see from before the Organization is these giants and a two pronged lance as well as a giant holding a big black ball that was small in its hands, the giant was white but I didn't see its face and then I saw the world Lit up red with giant crosses made of energy," Xion explained as that was all she remembered of her past.

"Well, I'm telling you that these people don't deserve mercy at all." Xemyil answers back. "So tell me, what would you do if this happened, your friend killed, your guardian and your family joining them?" She continued.

"I don't know," Xion admitted making Xemyil scoffed.

"Doll," she said as she left.

"If you need me then I'll be somewhere, you could come if you want." She opens a dark portal as Xion is reluctant to go with her.

'In case if she starts problem.' Xion follows her.

Germany

"Hey Maria, how's it been? I'm good and stuff..." Xemyil greeted but with no answer as it's just a tombstone. Xion is hiding behind a wall memorial.

"So...I know you're angry at me...and I know why." She sighs. "I did horrible things."

"But I can't feel guilty for it because I have no heart at least not anymore," she said wanting her heart back. "But... once Kingdom Hearts the X-blade is forged I can access Kingdom hearts and regain what I've lost," Xemyil said as she placed a hand on her chest were her heart use to be.

"This thing about me being a Nobody, it's both a blessing and a curse...and I swear I will kill every purger for what they've done you and me." Xemyil swore on her oath as Xion is listening to it, she comes out from the wall.

"So who was she?" Xion asks the unsurprised girl as she knew she followed her here.

"A...friend," Xemyil said as Xion nodded.

"Come on I know something that can cheer you up," Xion said taking Xemyil's hand.

(Later)

Xion and Xemyil were watching the sun set while eating sea-salt ice cream.

The female nobody couldn't believe that she is eating ice cream with a person who she believed to be a monster who just killed. Xemyil is rather used to ice cream because she still has memories of herself as in Emily.

"You're wondering about Maria, right?" She asks her with Xion nodding at the question.

Xion listened carefully to her.

Xemyil sighs and explains who Maria was.

"Maria was an evangelion soldier unit, she was created amongst the 117 of the units just in case of when the angels take up human forms. During the great purge...she saved my life, when I was cornered in the alley when a friend of mine escaped. I wanted to go down fighting until Maria arrived, she fought bravely until a sniper who had an anti-AT field bullet shot her in the head. I was injured while they planned to burn us both...but they ended up taking me in instead." She explained to Xion.

"And Maria?" Xion asks.

"I heard her scream when they burned her alive...they deemed her as a sin against nature...although no body was found, she was declared as a hero amongst others who rose up against the purgers." She replied with annoyance as tears flood on her eyes.

"I...I killed her...It was my fault..."

"What do you mean you killed her?" Xion asked her.

"I saw the sniper and didn't do anything about it and I was the one who walked out of my hiding spot she would have never died if it wasn't for me she would still be alive!" the Nobody yelled noticing the tears. Even without a heart the memories still heart her to this very day.

"I'm sorry," Xion said as she didn't know.

"And that is why I do what I do, they killed everything I loved..." Xemyil growled as she bites the stick of her ice cream and throws it away.

"Sorry for that outburst..." She apologized to her.

"About what you said when the purgers killed everything you loved..." Xion said as Xemyil wipes away her tears only to be caught by surprise by Xion's hand on hers.

"You're kind of wrong there." She adorably smiled to Xemyil.

"Uhh..." Xion is getting close to her face and her mouth too.

"WAIT this is going too fast," Xemyil said as Xion quickly backed away.

"Sorry," Xion said as she was blushing.

"Oh come on so close for blackmail!" came Xigbar's voice as the girls were shocked.

"Sempai, what were you doing!?" Xemyil yelled at her teacher as she grabs an AK47 she stole and aims it at him.

"Uhhh nothing," Xigbar lied as he knew hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Come on, let go home." Xion motioned her as they get up with Xemyil still blushing at her but it appears to fade away as she walks. For some reason, she sees her a bit like Maria, cute and curious sometimes which is scary for her. She stops on her tracks.

"Hey, Xion." She calls her.

"Yes?"

"Say if actually dated...is there something in exchange I have to do?" Xemyil asks her.

"Yes, stop doing those horrible things because I'm quite sure that doesn't contribute to Maria's memory." Xion replied as they walked.

"Sure..."

(Back at the wunder)

Shinji is sent to deliver some food to Asuka as it appears that she missed supper. He walks past a few glaring crewmen then finally to Asuka's room, near it is a text written in red pain near her reading GET OUT and it was aimed directly towards her for some reason. Shinji knocks on the door and it reveals to be open, he enters inside to see that she isn't there at all.

"Hello? Asuka, I got you some food..." He continues walking and finally stops to see some kind of mural or evidence wall. On the wall is the pictures of the Firefly and his acts, pictures of his helmet, his keyblades, everything about him. On the side is notes which read "human?", "super human speed", "unknown weapons and gadgets", there is another picture of him fighting a girl with blue hair codenamed Aqua. Next to the picture is what appears to be quotes from the fight and a VHS tape labeled fire vs water. Shinji inserts it inside the TV nearby and it starts up.

"Stay out of my way, Aqua!" Firefly yelled at her.

"No, you're using the keyblade to kill! It's supposed to help!" She replied as they keep fighting.

"I AM helping! By giving the people of Germany hope and a reason to rebel!" He replied.

"I never shouldn't have trained you!" The footage ends. Shinji looks at the board again and sets his attention to the center with the full body shot of the Firefly with texts in bold capital letters "WHO ARE YOU!?" and "He knows Mari, don't trust her at ALL" and finally "He knows my name, how?"

"Asuka..." Shinji picks up a photo of her younger brother when he was an infant, it has a post it note reading "Impossible!"

"What do you mean impossible?" He asks himself as he doesn't know that Asuka is behind him.

"I'll tell you why impossible..." Asuka broke the silence as the memories of her younger brother is breaking her heart already.

"Because you killed him!" She yelled at Shinji as she snatches away the photo.

Flashback

Asuka stands in the grave of her mother as mourners look in sadness, Taisuke is crying and holding her older sisters hand while she herself has a stern and stoic face. Their grandmother approaches them with heavy tears.

"Please, Asuka, it's okay to cry..." She tearfully wailed.

"I can't...I could take care of myself now and I don't need anyone else." Asuka replied and turns to Taisuke.

"Then why?" The grandmother asks.

"Because, I want Taisuke to have a good role model in his life." The girl wipes off her brothers tears and hugs him.

"Nii-san?" He asks.

"Oh Taisuke, I am so sorry and I know I can't ever replace Momma but I'll promise you, I will never ever leave your side." She promised as she tightens her arm around the weeping boy.

"Y-You promise?" Taisuke asks her.

"Pinky promise," Asuka said as they locked pinkies.

(End Flashback)

"I promised to protect him and you caused the whole world to go to hell making me break that promise!" the German yelled as Shinji looked down guilty as to what he did by accident.

"Sorry," was all he said knowing Asuka was very angry at him.

(Scene break)

Rei Ayanami found her herself in a dark place as it appears that it's all over now for her but at least she experienced on what if feels like to be human for once which was the best moment of her life. She hears a voice from somewhere.

"Rei Ayanami..." It called her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"You show immense compassion and courage therefore, you deserve this." A keyblade spawns on her hand and looks at it.

"What am I supposed to do?" Rei asks.

There was no answer as a light surrounds Rei. She finds herself out of unit 01 with soldiers running towards her help.

"W-Where am I?"

The soldiers aim their weapons at Rei as if she was an intruder or an enemy soldier.

"How did you get aboard Ayanami unit!" a soldier demanded as they didn't realize that they were talking to the original Rei.

"Excuse me but what is an Ayanami unit and why does it have my name?" Rei asked as the soldiers assumed she was playing dumb.

"Don't lie to us doll!" they said as if there was one thing Rei hated to be called it's a doll.

"I am not a doll," she said with a glare as she wasn't going to let these people call her a doll without just cause.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her as his men pick her up.

"Hey, chill, we have an Ayanami unit who is part of WILLE too." A soldier advised.

"Yes but this one appeared out of a flash of light and could be a spy from NERV," the soldier said as they dragged Rei.

"I would advise you to release me," Rei said taking notice to a moving Shadow.

"Why?" the asshole soldier demanded.

It was then that the Heartless appeared all sensing a key bearer and doing what instincts dictate.

"That's why," Rei said before summoning her new Keyblade and took a battle stance.

The swarm of heartless run towards Rei as the soldier get of the way of the creatures. She jumps and makes a swing at them then does a side flip, finally she dashes at the swarm and slices all of them in half all the while her clothing were getting tears in it as the plug suit she was wearing wasn't designed for combat. The soldiers stand in shock as the whole battle was very quick and almost as if they were just, ants to her. More soldiers appear in front of her as she readies her keyblade again but they all halt as Misato gets out of the crowd.

"Rei?" She asks.

"Yes, Ms. Katsuragi." Rei replied to her as the captain motioned her to come with her to the ship. Rei walks with Misato as she sees that the shop from earlier is still destroyed and most of the undercover purger team have been arrested by the WILLE soldiers, a shiver crawls down her spine as she sees the destroyed shop.

"So you wanted to die in public television?" A soldier asks the restrained purger.

"Yes, we wanted to show that we are not afraid of the Firefly and the traitors!" He replied to him.

"Well, I guess your mission failed. Firefly has been helping us take you guys down and you can't do shit about it."

"Don't, you dare speak his name with glory!" The purger yelled at him back as he was offended by him.

"Why? Couldn't believe your ass got beat by a kid?"

"Sorry for interrupting but who is the Firefly and what are purgers?" Rei asked as she disengaged her Keyblade.

"Some psycho who's been helping us with the purger-WILLE war, he's been killing purgers with a weapon similar to yours and the purgers, terrorist scum who kill EVA pilots and now occupy the western part of Germany. There's a reason why we created a large wall here." The soldier replied.

"That traitor will pay for what has done to our prophet!" The purger commented only to receive a rifle butt to the head by his captor.

"Says the person who failed to suicide bomb himself!" He replied.

"I didn't fail, someone got in the way!"

"And who was it?" The soldier asks.

"Some brat in a black coat wielding two of those key weapon things," the purger said as Rei became curios.

"Ms. Katsuragi tell me how long have I been asleep?" Rei asked as she wondered why the world is like this.

Misato let out a sigh before speaking again. "14 years," Misato said as Rei nodded.

Rei is busy hiding her emotions as she sees the whole city has been militarized heavily now because of the attack recently, soldiers are all over the place as construction workers fix the damage that was done by the battle. More helicopters fly overhead as they head towards the purger sector for another operation at the crippled state.

"Ms. Katsuragi, has martial law been declared?" She asks her.

"In a way yes but the Purgers are really getting desperate," Misato said as Rei nodded.

"Ms. Katsuragi why did some of your subordinates call me an Ayanami unit surely this Keyblade makes me unique from the Ayanami units?" Rei asked as Misato had a feeling she was going to ask that.

"Because there are clones who look exactly like you and they are hard to differentiate from one another, that keyblade doesn't distinguish you though. So anyway-" A nearby window crashes with the occupants getting out it then landing into a dumpster.

"Alright, you stupid suicide bomber, how did you and your cronies cross the border!?" The boy yelled at him with a Swedish-German accent as Misato face palmed at him. The boy has worn out black hair and has a scar on his cheek.

"So anyway-" A purger suicide bomber runs towards them only for his bomb to short circuit and not go off. He tries to click his detonator but no explosion, two shots take him down from the leg as another boy handcuffs him. He has blonde straight hair and is armed with some kind of long ranged jammer and an AAC honey badger with an integrated silencer on it.

"Stay down." He said with a British accent.

"So anyway-"

"DEATH TO THE TRAITORS!" Another bomber yelled only for a sniper bullet to through his head.

"So anyway-" A purger comes out of the alley way as he is the last of his team and aims his handgun at the two only for something to drag him away, a figure comes out of it to reveal a Nagisa unit and an Ayanami unit wearing WILLE uniforms.

"Perhaps you should stop saying that phrase before his reinforcements arrive but how is it that my Keyblade makes me like my supposed sisters?" Rei asked as a Keyblade id the reflection of the heart.

"It's because Ayanami units have keyblades too but yours is differently colored so keep it with you." Misato replied to her as they boy beats up the purger from behind them.

"Now tell me, how, did you get here!?" He yelled. "You must've bribed the patrol a lot to get here!"

"I'd rather die than tell!" the Purger yelled trying to bluff his way through.

"Well die!" The boy slits his throat and gets up to Misato and Rei.

"Mam."

"Kruger." Misato nodded towards him.

"So who's she?" Draken asks.

"I am the true Rei Ayanami and currently a bearer of the keyblade," Rei said wondering how and why these Ayanami units had Keyblades.

The pilots get out of their hiding spots while the Nagisa unit drags the dead purger, Rei looks at them.

"Ms. Katsuragi, are these your pilots?" She asks.

"Yes though they can multitask on everything. Rei, this is Kruger Mordare and Draken Monstresor while the Nagisa unit is Johnny and his girlfriend Reichel who is an Ayanami unit." Misato introduced as the pilots nod at Rei as Reichel gets out of cover while armed with a shotgun.

"So, why did you two leave NERV?" Rei asks as she assumes that both of these units would be loyal to NERV.

"We left after it went to hell and it was more of a hell when people discriminated us and other clones who quit WILLE." Reichel replied.

"Do you have a keyblade?" Rei asked as Reichel smirked a nodded before summoning her but it looked exactly like Rei's but in different colors.

"Behold my Keyblade!" she gloated as Rei just gave it a blank look with a slight disgusted look in her eyes.

"This Keyblade is a sham..." she said as Reichel was surprised.

"What?" she asked as if Rei was lying or just jealous.

"There are no two Keyblades that look exactly alike so it's only to assume that NERV created the Nagisa units and Ayanami units with Keyblades in hope of accessing something only the Keyblade can unlock," Rei said as Reichel was getting pissed off.

"Oh yeah then where's your Keyblade!" she demanded before Rei summoned it and Reichel could tell the big difference between their two keyblades mainly by power and appearance.

"No so you're saying..." Reichel began as Rei nodded.

"Yes I am the original Rei which makes my Keyblade a true Keyblade," Rei said as Reichel was shocked.

"Wait Rei how can you tell?" Misato asked as she didn't know Rei had such a sensory ability.

"I can feel the difference in powers between Keyblade sense I have only just discovered this ability when the Ayanami units and the Nagisa units walked in and I sensed there Keyblades," Rei said as this meant she would have to work on that ability.

"Alpha...?" Even after quitting NERV, Ayanami units still have that obsession with reuniting with the original aka their mother. Reichel is among them.

"Crap, she's going to have a stalker moment." Kruger sighed as Reichel like all Ayanami units have that creepy stalker feel to them.

Rei then looked at her keyblade wondering what it could do. "Ms. Katsuragi is there a place where I may be able to test the capabilities of my Keyblade?" Rei asked as she wondered how the Ayanami unit is taking the fact her Keyblade is a fake.

"Back at the base, Shinji and Asuka are waiting for you there." She answered.

"Very well Ms. Katsuragi but I do hope I don't have the same welcome I was dealt here," Rei said remembering one important factor. "Ms. Katsuragi can I have a new set of cloths sense the one I am in possession of are not fit for combat against the Heartless," Rei said as her cloths were scratched up from her first Heartless battle and some of the guys were staring at a piece of her boobs showing.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well leave a review.


End file.
